


A Better Distraction

by LawrIsNotMocked



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Cute, Daydreaming, Fluff, Longing, Love, M/M, Staring, Storm - Freeform, Sweet, Watching, sappy bs, sweet old gays, those good good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrIsNotMocked/pseuds/LawrIsNotMocked
Summary: Valjean spaces out while watching a storm come in, Javert brings him inside, Valjean snaps out of it, they're cute as hell.





	A Better Distraction

Valjean was sitting outside on the covered patio, holding a ceramic mug Cosette had made him in art class for Father’s Day one year. His eyes were unfocused, but staring vaguely off into the horizon. The weather was windy, chilly, and overcast. A stronger storm was brewing in the distance, getting ready to blow their way. Inside, Javert was finishing writing a report for work. As he wrapped up his work for the day, Javert wondered where Valjean had gotten off to, and figured he’d fallen asleep outside. He was afraid the storm would come in and surprise him while he was asleep, so he ought to go wake him and bring him inside. Javert quietly stepped outside and found Valjean staring off into the distance, the mug of (presumably) coffee still steaming, but essentially forgotten, in his hands. He smiled softly at the sight. He loved seeing Valjean thinking… it was such a peaceful sight, and he looked so handsome with that somber, gentle expression on his face. Javert enjoyed it especially today, with Valjean wearing his forest green sweater and dark blue jeans. Javert always thought green seemed to suite Valjean, somehow. He wondered what the older man thought about, when he saw him at moments like this. He approached him and sat gently down beside him to not break Valjean’s reverie. For a long while, neither said anything. Javert was content to sit and gaze lovingly at his lover’s face. That solemn face, with the soft amber eyes that seemed to stare out into infinity.

“Storm’s coming in…” Valjean remarked, finally, vaguely. Javert smirked, knowing the man was still lost in thought. 

“Mm,” he replied. Several more minutes went by in silence, and at one point, Valjean slowly raised the mug to his mouth, then seemed to forget what he was doing, and lowered it again. His eyes were still glued on the horizon, but not truly focused. 

Soon, the wind started to pick up, and Javert, whose gaze had also shifted to the skyline, turned to look again at the lovely older man. Javert’s mind rarely wandered, so he had simply sat in silence and peace by Valjean’s side, but was ever on his guard, ready to protect and defend. At the feeling of the wind blowing harder and the sound of the leaves rustling in the trees, a sense of urgency reanimated him. 

“Jean, my dear, we should get inside,” he softly suggested. 

With a slight start, Valjean came to his senses and turned to see Javert looking at him with the most sincere, earnest gaze. It made his heart skip a beat. Those pale blue eyes bore deeply into his soul… but they weren’t unkind. If anything, the look they produced now was the most longing, softest expression Valjean had ever seen. Caring… adoring. They melted his heart. He smiled. “Yes, we should.” 

Javert rose first, and offered his hand to Valjean, who gladly took it, and allowed himself to be led inside. Once inside, Javert sat Valjean on the couch by the front window so he could continue daydreaming and staring into the sky from a safe place, and took his coffee and put it on the kitchen counter, knowing that the older man probably wouldn’t finish it before it went cold. When he returned, Valjean wasn’t looking outside. He had been watching Javert, admiring his grace and elegance in his actions. His lanky features lent themselves well to a very fluid type of charm when he moved, which Valjean had always appreciated. While he was moving about the area, Javert had untied his hair, which cascaded gorgeously down his broad shoulders and back. Valjean yearned to run his fingers through those silky locks. When he returned to Valjean’s side and noticed he had not been looking outside, he was a little surprised, considering how invested the man had previously seemed in his daydreaming. 

“You were so caught up in your thoughts earlier...” 

Valjean chortled. “Indeed I was. But now something much better has captured my attention,” he grinned.


End file.
